Just Dance
by Ressa50
Summary: After the battle is won, Harry and Hermione figure out something.


Just Dance  
  
A/N: Hey for all those that read Finding Something to Fight for and asked for more, I thank you. I am thinking of expanding it and ending the story. As for this story its just H/HR fluff. Its what I usually write. I can't help it so indulge me. I hope you like it. I trying to become a better write so any constructive criticism would be welcome. Thank you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any elements from Harry Potter. I am not making any money and so on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry subconsciously smoothed out his dress robes as he entered the Great Hall. He looked around and saw the Hall was decorated magnificently for the Celebration Feast. Yes, finally Voldemort was gone. Harry and his two best friends had managed to defeat the Dark Lord and the wizard world was celebrating its new found freedom. Harry was of course glad that it was over. He felt that a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. He was ready to celebrate with his friends and classmates. He was ready for the first time to be a regular carefree boy. This was not to be, for as it often does in life when you think everything is perfect, a new worry now filled his mind.  
  
As Harry looked over the enchanted vines that lined the walls holding various types of huge wild flowers that were lit up with fairies hovering in them, his eyes fell on the single thing that had filled his mind for the last two days, Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked so beautiful tonight. She was wearing dark blue dress robes that fit her perfectly. Around her waist she had a slim silver chain. Her hair was down and formed perfect curls that hung well below her shoulders. The lights that came from the vines on the wall reflected sparks of gold in her chestnut hair. Harry found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It wasn't long before their eyes locked and Harry's mind traveled back to two days ago.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
Harry came into the Gryffndor common room ecstatic. Ron was going to be okay. Ron had by far suffered the worst injuries of the three. As he entered he saw Hermione sitting on the couch by the fireplace, staring into space.  
  
Harry plopped down besides Hermione and he said, "Ron's going to be okay. He will probably be well in time to go to the celebration ball."  
  
Hermione smiled a little and said, "I know I was just in the infirmary earlier."  
  
"Why did you leave. I expected to see you up there.", asked Harry.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said if I didn't get some sleep soon she was going to tie me to a bed. So I came down here, but I can't sleep. There are too many thoughts in my mind."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I was just thinking how fast we have grown up. It seems like only yesterday we were being sorted in to Gryffindor and now here we are about to leave. So much has happened Harry. Its like we never got a chance to just be kids. "  
  
Harry hadn't seen Hermione look this sad in a long time. Usually she was the one who cheered up Harry and Ron. She was the one who made Harry feel like he could do anything.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
"Harry Potter, why on earth are you sorry?"  
  
"If it wasn't for me, you could've had a normal life. You wouldn't had to worry about your best friends or yourself dying everyday. You wouldn't have to experience such loss."  
  
Harry saw Hermione tear up a little. He knew she was thinking about her parents and their needless deaths.  
  
"Harry how many times do I have to tell you, its not your fault. Voldemort would have still been a part of my life, whether or not I had known you. I still would have loss classmates and teachers. Besides Harry, if I hadn't meet you ... I would have never known what friendship can really mean. You mean so much to me Harry. I don't even want to imagine my life without you."  
  
"Hermione, you know you mean the world to me, Right"  
  
Hermione smiled a little and replied, "Well, I do now"  
  
Then Harry did something that changed everything. Something that maybe had he not been so tired or caught up in his emotions, wouldn't have meant so much, but as he looked into Hermione's large clear brown eyes, he saw something for the first time. He saw the unconditional love of a woman he had watched grow up without realizing it. He knew for the first time what he wanted for his future life, he wanted her.  
  
The gazed into each other's eyes for minutes until Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"I think we need to go to bed Harry. We will probably have a busy couple of days ahead."  
  
Harry just nodded. With this Hermione leaned over and went to kiss Harry on the check. At the same time that she did this Harry moved slightly and he felt a jolt of pure electricity as Hermione's lips landed on his. Hermione pulled back suddenly and looked at Harry. Then without warning she lowered her mouth on his lips again.  
  
The kiss they shared was unlike anything Harry had ever imagined. Her lips were so warm and soft. He felt like for the first time, he was alive. He felt like she was giving him life with her very kiss. Harry felt Hermione's arms reach out and slide behind his neck. He in return put his arms around her waist . The couple got lost in their kiss, just feeling content to hold each other and feed off the passion of the moment.  
  
Finally Hermione broke away and looked at Harry. Harry saw immediately that she was thinking the same thing he was.  
  
"When did this happened," asked Harry.  
  
"I think it has been coming for a long time Harry. I've just been fighting it because I knew you had enough to worry about and because of Ron"  
  
Harry suddenly felt like he was going to pass out. He had forgotten about his best friend. He had forgotten about the very person who almost lost his life just to save Harry. Hermione belonged to Ron. They were together.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Ron, but I can't deny the way I feel about you."  
  
"Harry I know, but what are we going to do. I love Ron, he's kind and brave and caring, but you, Harry, you are my life. I realized that now. I don't know why I have been so blind."  
  
Harry wanted so much at the moment to just pull her close and never let her go, but his mind wandered to the red head that laid in the hospital wing because of him. Guilt washed over Harry and he didn't know what to do.  
  
Hermione must have sensed Harry's indecisiveness.  
  
"Harry if you aren't ready to deal with this, I understand, but I can't lie to Ron. I can't pretend I am in love with him when you hold my heart"  
  
"Hermione I don't think we should tell Ron yet. He has a long road of recovery ahead of him and I don't want to be the cause of hurting him anymore."  
  
"So you are saying you just want to pretend this didn't happen"  
  
Hermione's eyes begin to fill with tears. Harry again wanted to just hold her and be with her forever.  
  
"I think we have to Hermione, until Ron is healed."  
  
Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she turned around and ran to her room.  
  
"Don't give up on us Hermione, I'll think of someway."  
  
The next two days, Harry wasn't alone with Hermione at all. She seemed to be avoiding him unless it was absolutely necessary to be in the same room with him. Once while she Ron and he were having their pictures made, Harry's hand brushed Hermione's. Harry felt that same jolt of electricity he felt that night in the common room. He wanted to end the charade , he wanted to be with her. His eye then fell on Ron, who was smiling happily at Hermione looking like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Harry became even more confused.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
As Harry was staring at Hermione, in her dress robes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ron.  
  
"Ron! Your up and walking. "  
  
"I couldn't very well miss our ball now, could I? Besides I think I have a lady to entertain" with that Ron winked at Harry and made his way over to Hermione.  
  
Harry had to endure eating with Ron and Hermione at the head table. He tried not to look at Hermione, but he found that he couldn't help it. His eyes had always unconsciously sought out Hermione and they couldn't be told not to do it  
  
Finally when the feast was done, the music started and the first dance was to begin.  
  
Everyone looked expectantly toward the head table at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They were to start the dance.  
  
"Harry, you and Hermione are going to have to do this without me. I can't quite dance yet."  
  
"Ron I don't think that's a good idea, maybe we should just skip this part." said Hermione cautiously.  
  
"Don't be stupid Hermione, just go on , Harry won't bite."  
  
Hermione looked around at everyone at the great hall and then at Harry.  
  
Harry leaned over and leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Hermione, please dance with me, just this once. I need to talk to you. "  
  
"Alright just this one dance"  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Music started playing, but Harry hardly heard it. He took Hermione's hand and wrapped the other one around her thin waist. Harry was barely aware that they were moving in time to the music.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"I don't want to pretend anymore. Its killing me to not be with you. "  
  
"This was your choice Harry"  
  
"I made the wrong choice Hermione. I can't spend my life like this. A part of me is missing when you're not with me. You said that you can't love Ron because I hold your heart. Well, I can't be without you because you are my heart Hermione. You are my heart, my mind, my soul. I am an empty vessel with out your spirit, intelligence, and love to fill me. "  
  
Harry felt Hermione's tears hit his hand. Harry was aware that tear were filling his eyes as well.  
  
"Harry what do we do now. "  
  
"We dance Hermione. We take a chance and tell Ron. Otherwise we will be stuck sitting in the shadows our whole lives."  
  
Hermione pulled herself closer to Harry and Harry wrapped his arms around her. They had forgotten that they were surrounded by a room full of people that included Hermione's boyfriend. The only thing that mattered to them was this moment.  
  
"Hermione, will you bring me out of the shadows? Will you dance with me?"  
  
"Yes Harry, for the rest of my life." 


End file.
